Affliction
by Forgive-Me-Severus
Summary: The Marriage Law, a new threat to the Wizarding World, and pain ... a lot of pain. HG/SS. Please R&R. Love, angst, drama, pain, torture ...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

He glanced up from his glass of fire whiskey and gazed into the fire that danced merrily in its hearth. He leaned back against the soft padding that was the couch cushion and sighed heavily. He glanced over his shoulder, saw the sleeping form of his young wife, gazed back into the fire and sighed again, heavier this time. He could not believe that such an unorthodox law would come into effect. He closed his eyes and re-read his Ministry letter in his mind.

_Severus Snape,_

_It has been brought to our attention that you have not, under decree number one-thousand and forty-four, also known as The Wizard Marriage Act of 1998, have not chose a bride-to-be. As we are sure you are aware, those who do not participate in the Marriage Law will, henceforth, be stripped of their wand and their place in magical society. As a half-blood, you have the option of choosing a pureblood or a Muggle-born to marry. With your wife, you must conceive within a year of the date of marriage. _

_Mr. Snape, you have fourteen (14) days to respond to this letter with a marriage proposal sent to the Ministry. Do not dawdle, Mr. Snape, as your wand could depend on it. _

_Sincerely,_

_Frendica Tolgander_

_Head of the Department of Wizard Marriage and Breeding_

Since the Dark Lord was vanquished, the Ministry had be cleansed of all the Death Eaters and those loyal to Voldemort, and were replaced with those in the Order, Kingsley Shacklebot acting as Minister. The first issue to be addressed to the Ministry was the dwindling Wizarding population. It took months after Voldemort was defeated for the Wizarding families to return to England and even so, many chose to remain in the countries that hid them from the wrath of the Dark Lord and his supporters. This fact astonished the Ministry and, as the saying goes, desperate times call for desperate measures.

The Ministry enacted a law, much to the outrage of many Wizarding families, that stated that those from ages sixteen to fifty, unwed, widowed or otherwise departed from a spouse serving a life-sentence in Azkaban, must choose a spouse by proposal sent to the Ministry. The Wizarding world had thirty days to decide a spouse or give up their wand for good.

Many students of Hogwarts, like Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley for instance, saw this new law as an opportunity to marry and spend the rest of their lives together. However, an addition was added to the law with the many, many proposals that were sent to the Ministry were purebloods wanting to marry other purebloods. The Ministry denied these proposals, stating that the number of Squibs produced from pureblood families is the highest it's been since 1506. The new addition to the law stated that: "… _because of the umber of rising Squibs produced by interbreeding amongst pureblood families, decree number one-thousand and forty-four, also known as The Marriage Act of 1998, has henceforth banned marriages between purebloods, as well as marriages between muggleborns. The marriage between a wizard and a muggle is also banned…." _This came as a blow to Harry and Ginny, as both were pureblooded wizards, it was, however, a necessity. The Wizarding race depended on it.

He took one last swig of Firewhiskey, stood up from the dark, emerald-green couch, and tossed his shot glass onto the couch behind him. He wiped his mouth with his bare arm, grimaced as the after-taste of the alcohol rudely invaded his senses, and approached his wife. He stared down as her beautiful face, her dark brown curls falling over her lips. Sitting beside her, he tucked the curls behind her ear. She groaned and rolled onto her back, the sheets smoothing themselves around the bulge that was her stomach. He looked at it and, for the first time in quite a long time, smiled, although sadly, and then laid next to his sleeping wife as she rolled again onto her side, her back to him. He then turned onto his side, pulling her to him. He buried his face in her honey-smelling hair and slowly fell asleep.

AN: Okay, so I know that Harry is a half-blood, but he's not in my story! J Tell me what you all think! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

One year ago …

"HERMIONE!" A yell from down below startled her, making her jump in her chair. She glanced back down at the _Daily Prophet_, dropped the quill she was chewing on back down onto the rickety desk and slowly walked out of the bedroom she and Ginny shared. As she descended down the stairs, George swept up past Hermione, barely glancing at her. She didn't look back at him. She needn't ask what was wrong with him. Since Fred had died in the Final Battle, George hasn't been the same. It was understandable. He had lost his best friend, his partner in crime, his brother …

Hermione had reached the bottom of the staircase when Ginny approached her, brandishing another copy of the _Daily Prophet_.

"They modified the law, Hermione. Purebloods can't marry Purebloods!" Ginny was horrified. She and Harry, Marriage Law or no Marriage Law, were planning on marrying, the Law just gave them an excuse to marry sooner than expected. Now that their marriage was forbidden, all hope seemed lost. Ginny crumpled at Hermione's feet, sobbing. Hermione sat beside her and gathered her in her arms. She understood how Ginny felt. Unable to marry the person you loved because of a law, a law that went against the very nature of human rights, was deplorable. She smoothed back Ginny's hair, when the front door opened. There stood Harry and Ron and one look at Ginny told Harry there was something terribly wrong.

"What is it?" Harry asked, kneeling beside Ginny and Hermione. Ginny looked over at him and released Hermione and fell into Harry's arms.

"The Ministry has added a segment to the law." Hermione was surprised to hear Ron speak. Harry looked up at him with a questioning glaze. Hermione sighed heavily and stood up, smoothing down her rumbled t-shirt.

"Marriage between Purebloods is banned," Hermione stated. Harry looked shocked.

"What?" Harry asked. Ron smiled sadly.

"Kind of bad for those blokes trying to keep the blood in the family," Ron said. Hermione glared at him.

"It's not the time to make jokes, Ron," Hermione snapped. Ron glared back and crossed his arms over his chest.

"But … But, it's not like that for Ginny and I," Harry stated, looking from Ron to Hermione. Ginny sobbed, gripping the back of Harry's sweater and Harry held her tighter.

"I don't know what to …" Hermione started, tears welling up in her own eyes. It was terrible for Ginny and Harry, although she faintly wished that she was in Ginny's shoes. Ginny had someone she loved desperately, someone that she, despite the law, wanted to marry and have children with. Hermione had nothing of the sort. She neither wished nor denied wanting a marriage and children, but this law made it impossible for her to live the life she wanted to live. Now with her impending marriage to a person she probably didn't know, or didn't like, was becoming more and more of a reality.

When the law was introduced, just a week ago, the Ministry was sent thousands and thousands of Howlers that expressed the outrage and disgust from Wizarding families all over Britain. The outcry, however, did not dissuade the Ministry from its decision. The low population after the war was a sign that something needed to be done and, no matter the reaction of the Wizarding community.

Hermione glanced at Ron, who only diverted his eyes after they met Hermione's. He had been staring at her. And not in a pleasant way. He had sent a proposal to the Ministry, asking for Hermione. When the Ministry sent a letter of approval to Hermione, however, things got ugly. Furious, Hermione approached Ron, threw the letter at him and demanded an explanation. Now, it's common knowledge that Ron was in love with Hermione. It was also common knowledge that Hermione did not have feelings for Ron. Hermione had a deep love for Ron, the same kind of love that she harbored for Harry. It was the kind of love that a sister shared with a brother. Marrying Ron would not only be wrong, it would _feel_ wrong. Embarrassed, Ron furiously apologized and he had not spoke with Hermione since.

Harry picked Ginny up from the floor and started to walk up the stairs. As he passed, Hermione could see the tears that had formed in Harry's eyes. She looked away and started toward the kitchen when Ron grabbed her arm. She swung around, surprised. Ron looked at her, the longing for her very evident.

"Please, Hermione, won't you reconsider?" Ron asked. Hermione sighed and closed her eyes, allowing a tear to escape. She opened her eyes and looked back up at Ron.

"I can't, Ron. Don't you understand? I love you … I really do love you, but not in that way. We'd fight all of the time … It wouldn't be right in my heart," Hermione explained. Ron frowned.

"It's not about marrying the person you're in love with anymore, Hermione. As much as you want it to be, it's not!" Ron's words stung. Hermione looked away, but Ron continued. "Harry and Ginny can't get married! They're in love, Hermione, but they can't marry because …"

"I know _why_, Ron!" Hermione cried, yanking her arm from Ron's grip. Ron stared at her.

"Then, who, Hermione? Who are you going to marry? You have to marry before the month is up or your wand is snapped!" Ron stated. Hermione sighed.

"I don't know, Ron, but marrying you just wouldn't feel right to me!"

"And marrying some person you hardly know does? I'm you're only hope, Herm …"

"So, you're implying that I can't get someone else to marry me, Ron?" Hermione spat. Ron sighed heavily.

"Women take everything wrong!" Ron said, backing away from her now. "If you don't want to marry me, Hermione, then fine, but don't come running back to me when you haven't got anyone." Hermione glared at him, but Ron didn't see. He turned around and stomped out of the house. Sliding down the wall, Hermione covered her face with her arms. She felt the pressure and the impending doom that was the Marriage Law overcome her and she wept.

A/N: As you can tell, this story will follow a bit of the 7th book, but don't expect everything to be the same! Thanks for reading and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next few days went by excruciatingly slow. Ron, once again, has retreated from Hermione's view and when they were present together, it was for meals only. The news off the addition to the Law had hit the Weasley family, Harry and Hermione, hard. Harry and Ginny were constantly attached at the hip, as though they feared Ministry officials would Apperate and steal Ginny away to marry someone she didn't know. Thoughts have been expressed as to how to deal with the "fucking stupid law," as Harry so fondly called it. Mr. Weasley has spoke to Kingsley on behalf of Harry and Ginny, and even as Minister, he said that his hands were tied. This news disturbed the family even more. After Voldemort and Thicknesse, even the Minister does not have the power he once had. Instead, the Minister of Magic was much like the Queen of England. He was just a figurehead, albeit a good one. The power lie within the Ministry and without majority approval, laws and Ministry-based decisions would not be made.

It was dinner time and all seven of them were sitting around the dining room table. Ron sat as far from Hermione as possible, while Harry and Ginny were in deep discussion, isolating themselves at the very end of the table. Hermione, like George, was very quiet, only picking at her food with her fork. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were hurriedly discussing the options for Harry and Ginny.

"Perhaps we could go to Kingsley again …"

"Molly, he said the situation is out of his hands. The law is the way it is," Arthur stated, spooning mashed potatoes into his mouth. Molly sighed and looked down at her plate.

"But Arthur, Ginny's so upset! I don't know anyone who's not, but this is outrageous!" Molly exclaimed, pouring herself another glass of pumpkin juice. She started mumbling about how everyone at the Ministry are gits and even with the Order replacing some of Voldemort's supporters, the Ministry is still heading in a downward spiral. Hermione replaced her gaze upon the uneaten food on her plate. Everyone was so worried about Ginny and Harry's predicament, they haven't even gave a second thought about Hermione. She was the only muggle-born sitting at the table, so she had it worse than any of them. Of course she felt for Harry and Ginny, but she had just started to realize after the fight with Ron that he was right. Who was she going to marry? She needed to find someone that was either half-blood or pureblood. It wasn't going to be easy. The purebloods were sure to chose a half-blood over a muggle-born … Maybe she should take Ron up on his offer. He could, obviously, ensure her survival as a witch and she was sure he'd be able to give children … Hermione grimaced and calmed herself. She could not, would not marry Ron. It'd be against everything that she believes in … 'But doesn't marrying some stranger, as well?' Hermione thought. She sighed heavily and took a bite of roast beef. Her thoughts wandered to half-bloods and purebloods that she knew. There was Neville long bottom … She shook her head. She loved Neville, but she couldn't spend the rest of her life with him! What about Dean Thomas? Seamus Finnigan? All seemed like suitable candidates. Hermione stood and excused herself, although no one noticed.

She got to her bedroom and sat down at the desk, trying to not let it wobble. She pulled out a piece of parchment, a quill and started her letters to the boys.

_Seamus,_

_I know this must be weird, hearing from me like this, but we are all in some predicament right now with the idiotic law the Ministry has just passed. I refused Ron's proposal. I won't go into explanation just yet, but I was wondering if you have anyone in mind? This is embarrassing, but I need to know. Thanks._

_With love,_

_Hermione_

And she copied the letter, made it out to Dean, and crept to Ron's room and set Pig out with the letters. She sighed again and went back to her own room and sat on the bed. Tears started falling down her cheeks and she couldn't help. She couldn't keep them back. Thoughts of marriage crept into her head and she sobbed harder. She didn't want to get married, have children, or any of the like. She wanted to live her life first. She wanted a career, she wanted to travel … A small cough in the doorway made her snap her head up, wiping her eyes frantically. She was surprised to see George standing there. He was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed in front of his chest and smiled sadly.

"What's got you so upset?" He asked quietly. She looked surprised by his question and the fury started pooling in her belly.

"This Law, George, that's what's got me so upset!" Hermione exclaimed, a bit louder than she probably should have. George looked behind him before moving into the room. He sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He didn't say anything else, but he didn't need to. Finally someone understood. Finally someone paid more attention to her than to Harry and Ginny. She didn't have her parents. They were still in Australia … as far as she knew anyway. So the only people she had in her life right now were the Weasleys and Harry and with them ignoring her since the Law, it's been an emotional rollercoaster.

After their silent comforting, Hermione felt a little better. She had found out that George had got in touch with Angelina Johnson, Fred's old girlfriend, and she had agreed to marry him. It was a shock to the family, but when Angelina's owl flew in and Mrs. Weasley opened the letter, she expressed as much happiness as she would allow herself to. Hermione, too, received letters back from Seamus and Dean. Both expressed how sorry they were, but they had already sent letters of proposal to the Minstry on behalf of the Patil twins. 'Figures,' Hermione thought as she crumpled the letters and threw them into the waste basket.

As the next two weeks wore on, and no letters have arrived from the Ministry asking for approval since Ron's. Hannah Abbott even accepted Ron's proposal. Hermione was starting to get a little more desperate as everyone around her were getting engaged. Harry and Ginny, thanks to Mr. Weasley and Kingsley, had a meeting with the Department of Wizard Marriage and Breeding to discuss their case. As far as Hermione knew, Harry and Ginny were going to plead that they were both Purebloods, but they were not trying to interbreed, not trying to keep the blood in the family, that they wanted to get married to each other because they loved each other. The meeting was set for the following Tuesday.

Hermione sighed and wracked her brains for more people that she knew of that she could call upon. As she sat at the rickety desk in her bedroom, hand in her curly hair, and slight tap came upon the window. A Ministry owl was sitting on the window sill.

A/N: Some of you have expressed concern over Ginny and Harry's relationship coming to a close because of the Marriage Law, as well as Harry's Pureblood status. This story follows the books to an extent. This is a fictional story wrote by a fan of the Harry Potter books. I have stated that Harry is a Pureblood in this fic, so please do not message me, stating the obvious. I do appreciate all of the reviews and respect all opinions, but this is how the story is. I can't, or won't, change it. Sorry to disappoint. But I do promise that, to who of you that continue to read my story, you'll be pleased and surprised! Happy Reading!

Oh, and I wasn't 100 percent sure on Angelina or the Patil twins, but in this story, they are all half-blood.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Severus sighed heavily and leaned forward, elbows on his knees, a Ministry letter dropped from his hands. He laid his head on his hands and rubbed his eyes. Groaning loudly, he swung back quickly and slumped against his couch. Reaching over to the side table, ignoring the glass sitting next to the liquor bottle, he grabbed the bottle full of Firewhiskey and took a swig, wiping the excess liquid dribbling down his chin. Standing up, he took another swig of the amber brown liquid and flicked his wand at a Muggle radio that stood on a black dresser. An all too familiar tune came on the radio and guzzling the Firewhiskey, he tilted his head back, threw his arms up and screamed.

Severus awoke sprawled out, face down on his bed. He groaned and sat up, griping his head. It almost felt as if his head was going to explode.

"Severus …" A voice said. His eyes snapped open and he swung around so quick that he fell off the bed with a thump. He looked up quickly and was annoyed by the sight of Minerva McGonagall standing in the doorway of his quarters. He groaned again and stood up, but was instantly dizzy. He sat on his bed and reached in his bedside table, searching for his Hangover Potion.

"Don't you know how to knock, Minerva?" Severus asked, slamming the bedside table's drawer shut when he was unable to find the potion. He rubbed his temples, hoping to get rid of the agonizing headache.

"Oh, Severus," Minerva crooned, walking into the room and handing him a blue vile. He took it and swigged it back, feeling its effects immediately. "You're going to drink yourself to death." Severus laughed in a sarcastic way.

"If it saves me from the Ministry and it's unethical laws, then so be it," Severus retorted, standing up and buttoning the top button of his typical black shirt. Minerva looked at him sadly and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"What are you going to do, Severus?" Minerva asked. Severus looked down and found his cloak and wrapped it around his shoulders.

"I'm not sure, Minerva. Who in their right mind would marry someone like me? Even under the … circumstances," Severus asked, fastening his cloak. Minerva sighed and urged Severus to sit back down on the bed. She sat next to him and grabbed his hand. He looked at her, almost with a sense of disgust, but did not move his hand.

"You must think of someone, Severus. I know you do not want to lose your wand and I don't want to lose you as a professor nor as my Deputy Headmaster," Minerva said. Severus sighed, but could think of no one. He wracked his brain and still no one came to mind. He shook his head and stood up, pacing back and forth. Minerva looked up at him and then back down at her hands.

"There is one person, Severus …"

Hermione opened the window and the Ministry owl flew in, dropped the letter, and then departed once again. She took it, her hands shaking. There was only one reason why the Ministry would contact anyone nowadays … but who? She tore the letter open and started to read.

_Miss Hermione Jane Granger,_

_We are delighted to inform you that Severus Tobias Snape has offered for your hand in marriage. With this being the second offer for your hand and only fourteen (14) days remain until the Ministry must act on its own accord., we must encourage you to accept Mr. Snape's proposal. Please respond within the next twenty-four hours. _

_Sincerely,_

_Frendica Tolgander _

_Head of the Department of Wizard Marriage and Breeding _

Hermione was in shock. Snape? SNAPE? She couldn't think of any reason as to why Snape would ask for her. He never showed the slightest interest in her before, whether academically or otherwise. Time was running out, however, and Hermione knew it. She bit her bottom lip, the way she always did when she was contemplating difficult material, and flipped the letter over. She hurriedly scrawled her response and attached the letter to Pig's leg and set him outside once again.

Hermione made her way downstairs, feeling even worse than she thought that she would. She expected to feel relieved, happy almost, that she would not be cast out of magical society like some outlaw, but she didn't. Marrying Severus was probably just as bad as marrying Ron …without the constant nagging and being attached at the hip. She joined the family for dinner and tried not to make eye contact with Mrs. Weasley. It seemed as if she kept trying to steal glances from Hermione all night. When dinner finally came to a close, Mrs. Weasley stood up.

"Hermione, dear, won't you help me with the dishes?" Hermione looked up at her, a bit surprised, but nodded and flicked her wand, all the empty dishes floating into the kitchen. Once Mrs. Wealsey was sure that they were alone, she quickly closed the door that separated the kitchen from the dining room and looked at Hermione quizzically. Hermione turned to the sink, prepared to do the dishes by hand, but instead Mrs. Weasley grabbed Hermione's hands and looked at her in the eyes.

"Hermione, I am so sorry that we've been neglecting you lately," Mrs. Weasley stated. Hermione tried to smile, but managed to shake her head, trying to pretend like it was alright.

"No, Hermione, we're all sorry. We have been so wrapped up with Harry and Ginny, we almost forgot about your happiness. No one knows what you have to go through, Hermione, being muggle-born." Hermione studied her and then smiled faintly.

"I'm glad, Mrs. Weasley, and I do appreciate it, but I think I'll be okay now." Mrs. Weasley smiled up and her, flicked her wand and the dished started to clean themselves.

"So you got a proposal?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Hermione hesitated, but nodded. Smiling, Mrs. Weasley hugged Hermione.

"I'm so glad that Minerva got my owl! I was starting to wonder if she had not convinced Severus at all …" Hermione froze.

"What?" Hermione asked, shocked. Mrs. Weasley looked up at Hermione and instantly frowned at the dismay she saw on Hermione's face.

"I did it for you sweetheart. Minerva had contacted me about Severus's lack of available wives and I suggested that he send in a proposal for you," Mrs. Weasley explained. Hermione frowned. 'Great, I can't get my own husband, so she had to beg him to ask for me' Hermione thought viciously. She turned on the spot and started another pile of dishes by hand.

"I only meant …" Hermione cut Mrs. Weasley off.

"It's okay, Mrs. Weasley. If it weren't for you, I'd probably have my wand snapped in half next week," Hermione said, rinsing off the first plate. Mrs. Weasley squeezed Hermione's shoulder and started washing dishes and handing them to Hermione. After minutes of silence, Hermione turned to Mrs. Weasley, but hesitated asking. It's a subject that's been very touchy lately and she didn't want to cause any more hysteria within the Weasley home. She decided to ask anyway.

"When is the meeting with the Ministry?" Mrs. Weasley stiffened slightly, but smiled.

"Tuesday." Hermione turned back to her dishes and sighed.

"I hope everything works out for them, I really do. Harry deserves this. He deserves the happiness and the love …" Mrs. Weasley smiled and wrapped a soggy arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"That he does, Hermione, that he does."

A/N: Wow, aren't you all lucky? Two chapters in one day! I am glad to hear, however, that some people aren't mad with me about the changes I've made. Thank you all so much for understanding and I hope to read reviews soon! Happy reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next couple of days were a complete blur to Hermione. She had received an owl back from the Ministry, congratulating her on her engagement, but nothing more. She hadn't even heard from her "fiancé", which she was partially grateful for. While she sat back and watched, however, she started to notice Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looking quite anxious as of late. Harry and George, Hermione saw, were also noticing the awkward glances between the husband and wife. Curious, she would detach herself from the wall and try to keep an ear out for anything inconspicuous. She had little success, so Hermione withdrew again, contemplating her upcoming marriage to the much loathed Potions professor.

Harry and Ginny had finally opened up to her again. The shock of the new addition to the Law seemed to wear off and the prospect of the Ministry meeting coming up in a day's time had made them all excited, yet nervous. Hermione and Ginny started to have girl time again, but carefully stayed away from the Marriage Law topic. Ginny would tell Hermione about the latest gossip she's read about in _Witch Weekly _and Hermione, as always, would sit there any listen.

At supper time that night, as Ginny was pointing out a delicious-looking young bachelor in _Witch Weekly_, Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat and stood. Everyone's attention focused on her and she looked nervously at Mr. Weasley. With an encouraging nod, she proceeded.

"Tomorrow," she announced, "The Order members will be arriving here at The Burrow to …"

"What is it, mum?" Ron asked, instantly. Mrs. Weasley continued, merely glancing at her youngest son.

"… discuss a few -- things -- …"

"Mum, we're all of age," Ron pushed. Mr. Weasley shook his head.

"… and I need everyone to all contribute to house cleaning tonight." Mrs. Weasley finished and sat back down beside her husband. Ron glanced between his parents and, curiosity getting the better of him, started plotting with Harry on what type of information a meeting like this could reveal. Hermione, who had given up finding out what the heads of the Weasley family were talking about, felt a renewed sense of curiosity. What could bring the Order to The Burrow after months and months of practically ignoring one another? 'Probably the Law,' Hermione concluded, looking back down at another hunky wizard. This definitely beat thinking about her not-so-gorgeous fiancé.

ssSss

Severus was shocked, to say the least, when a Ministry owl dropped a letter of acceptance in front of him breakfast the next morning. He read the letter and spit out his pumpkin juice, hardly noticing any of the shocked, and rather perturbed, faces amongst the students. Hermione Granger had accepted his proposal. He was sure she'd run back to Weasley when she received his proposal. He glanced at Minerva, who pretended to mind her own business and sipped her tea through perched lips. She was just like Dumbledore -- meddling and annoying. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. 'I had just got her out of my hair and now I have to live the rest of the life with the annoying, know-it-all brat!' Severus thought harshly. He remembered when Minerva suggested the bothersome witch. He snorted when he remembered his reaction. He laughed. That's all his brain would allow him to do. Laugh at the thought of marrying Hermione Granger, the thought of seeing her naked, and how she would shy away from his touch … He didn't need Miss Granger and her modest ways. And after the laughter, the desperate thought of "No" entered his mind and then was spoken in perhaps an exaggerated tone. Minerva thought him mad for all his laughing. She had took his hand once again and told him that it would be the only way to save his wand … and hers. After hours of convincing, Severus finally agreed that this would be the only way. He just didn't think Granger would accept. And now, while the Pumpkin juice slowly dribbled off of the piece of parchment that was his letter, he and Miss Granger would have to set up a time at the Ministry to meet with the Department of Wizard Marriage and Breeding to schedule a date for the ceremony. He set the sheet of parchment down on the table in front of him and covered his hands with his face and sighed again. What joy this was going to be.

ssSss

A/N: I know this chapter is short, but I thought this was a good place to stop. I've started separating POVs now so it's a little easier to read! Tell me what you all think! And I do apologize for not having this one up sooner. I had class all day, yuck! Happy reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

That night was frantic. Mrs. Weasley barked commands as the five children hurried to obey orders. The tapestries were to be dusted, the loo and sinks were to be scrubbed, and the garden was to be de-gnomed. Working after dinner had Hermione dragging. She could hardly keep her eyes open long enough to flick her wand at the bookshelf in the sitting room, but she managed to do so and the books rearranged themselves in alphabetical order. How the Order and the meeting with the Ministry were supposed to happen at once was beyond Hermione, but it was probably an excuse to get Harry and Ginny out of the house. Ron, however, kept on his mother's heels, trying to get some sort of drift of information, but Mrs. Weasley kept her lips tight and ordered Ron to de-gnome the garden. As Hermione made her way up to the loo nearest her bedroom, she heard a soft tapping at a window in the stairwell. Another Ministry owl. She sighed and opened the window. She untied the letter from the owl's leg and it swooped off again. She sat down on a stair and tore open the letter.

_Miss Hermione Jane Granger,_

_Your presence is required at the Department of Wizard Marriage and Breeding on the date and time specified by your betrothed to discuss the ceremony date and the requirements of the Law. _

_Sincerely,_

_Frendica Tolgander_

_Head of the Department of Wizard Marriage and Breeding _

'Lovely,' Hermione thought sarcastically, folding the letter. 'Ms. Tolgander had even neglected to put the "date specified by" my betrothed …' She stood up again and continued her climb up the stairs to the loo. Now was a good time to throw up.

ssSSss

Severus paced in front of his king-size four-poster bed, one arm tucked under the other and his free hand pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew he had to tell Granger the date and time of the meeting with the Ministry, but he couldn't get himself to sit down and scrawl those few simple words.

"This is ridiculous, Snape," Severus told himself, "Just sit down and write the damn letter!" As if obeying, he felt himself sit down at a small desk in a corner of his quarters and picked up his quill. He quickly scribbled a tiny note to Hermione and summoned a house elf to owl the letter. He eyed the bottle full of amber liquid and deciding against it, he slipped under his bed covers and closed his eyes. Sleep was not coming easily to him these days and as the petite, curly-brown haired girl drifted into his mind, almost naked and dancing seductively in front of him, he still could not fathom why.

ssSSss

Sleep never came easy for Hermione anymore. Not since before the defeat of Voldemort and not even afterwards. She would lay awake in her bed for hours, random thoughts entering her mind. Lately, they have been, most embarrassingly, about how their coupling would be. Would he be gentle or would he have a firm hand? Would he … allow her to touch him? Would she allow him to touch her? She tried to picture him naked and most of the time, she did not like what she imagined. She imagined pale skin, tightly stretched across his chest. She imagined him slender … _very _slender. She shuddered as she imagined him undressing and seeing his pale, skinny legs and his -- she swallowed -- member. She imagined him large, but justified it in her head that it was just making up for how skinny he was. She couldn't imagine Snape as one of those gorgeous wizards modeling in _Witch Weekly_.

She looked over at Ginny's empty bed and sighed. Ginny had been spending most nights camping by the lake with Harry. She didn't care, really, but she missed having Ginny to talk to late at night when there was nothing to do. And especially on nights like this. The Order was coming tomorrow and she was just as curious as anyone else as to why they'd meet after such a long time apart. Suddenly a tapping brought her out of her thoughts and she looked at the window and recognized the owl sitting on the ledge as a school owl. She let it in, gave it a treat, and it flew off again. It head no header, which was unusual. If it were official Hogwarts business, there would surely be the Hogwarts symbol. She opened the letter and noticed the unfamiliar scrawl.

_Miss Granger,_

_Meet me at the Fountain in the Ministry at nine o'clock tomorrow morning. Do not be late._

_S. Snape _

Hermione sighed and fell back upon her bed. Three important meetings in one consecutive hour … This would be interesting.

A/N: I kind of wanted to keep on going. This chapter really didn't have an specific purpose, as you can probably tell, but I will probably end up posting another chapter tonight anyway. I supposed this could be the appetizer, so to speak! Happy reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A Muggle alarm clock stood on Hermione's bedside table and after blaring annoyingly for ten minutes, she finally rolled over and picked it up and hit it against the table. It shut off. She groaned and opened her eyes, trying to focus her gaze at the ceiling but it was much too bright. She covered her eyes with the crook of her arm and contemplated returning to sleep. But that was before she heard a loud thump on her bedroom door. She sighed.

"Yes?" Hermione asked. No one said anything. Among her many talents, patience was not one of them. She got up and swung the door open and was surprised to see Ron standing in front of her. She didn't say anything, but looked at him expectantly.

"You coming to Harry and Ginny's meeting?" Ron asked. Hermione looked down and pretended to play with a knot in the wood floor with her big toe.

"Can't," Hermione said. She could almost hear the accusations that were abusing his brain. She looked up again. "I have a meeting of my own." Ron cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh?" Ron asked. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Ron, let's not do this right now. I have to be at the Ministry at nine and I'm trying to buy as much time as I can without you picking fights …"

"A meeting at the Ministry?" Ron cut in. Hermione knew she had said too much. Ron knew why anyone would have a meeting at the Ministry and it didn't have to do with the discovery of Snarklewrack Puffs. Hermione spun on her heel and grabbed a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans from her dresser.

"Spare me the sentiment, Ron," Hermione said, exchanging her bed shirt with the t-shirt she chose. She could feel Ron's eyes burning into her flesh. All of a sudden, she heard footsteps and then an unfriendly hand grab her upper arm and swung her around. Ron was furious. You don't have to be a genius to figure out why smoke was blowing out of his ears.

"Snape, Hermione? SNAPE? My God! You chose Snape over _me_?" Ron practically whispered. She was no stranger to the venom in his speech. Hermione looked away and yanked her arm out of his grasp.

"It's not my fault, Ron! Seamus and Dean were already engaged to the Patil twins and …"

"I offered for you _upfront_, Hermione! You needn't go to Seamus or Dean and you needn't go to _Snape_!"

"I've already told you, _Ron_, I don't want to be your wife! It would feel _wrong_!" And even as the words were spoke, she believed them, but at the same time, wouldn't marrying Snape feel wrong, too? She didn't have time to think about it before Ron had a hold of her upper arm again, squeezing tightly. It was starting to hurt. She looked at him, her eyes wide as his face was centimeters from her own. In the place of words, Ron grabbed her other arm and pulled her close to him, his lips crashing down on Hermione's. It wasn't a friendly kiss. It wasn't passionate. It was possessive, rude and it almost made Hermione want to vomit. She could feel hot tears fall onto her cheeks and when she realized they weren't hers, her eyes flew open. Hermione didn't have time to react before Ron pushed her away from him and stormed out of the bedroom. She felt a horrible crushing sensation in her chest and realized it was her heart breaking. She didn't want to the lose the friendship with Ron that she held so dear, but she got a sense that this was farewell.

ssSSss

Hermione didn't explain to Mr. Weasley why she was so upset or why there were permanent tear streaks on her face. He accepted it had to do something with the Law and left her, Harry and Ginny in the middle of the Ministry lobby. In the center stood the gigantic golden fountain that the Order had replaced after Voldemort's defeat. Harry and Ginny didn't ask why Hermione was at the Ministry and it seemed Ron must have found out from one of the letters from the Ministry she so carelessly tossed in the waste basket. According to Harry, Ron would be joining them after the brief marriage ceremony between he and Hannah Abbott. Hearing of Ron's quick nuptials was a shock to Hermione, but she understood why.

As Harry and Ginny waved goodbye to Hermione, she instantly saw the person she was to meet. He looked around for a moment and his gaze finally landed on her. He sported his all-too-familiar attire of black and even as she hesitated meeting him, she felt herself walk toward him. She could see that he hadn't changed much since her school days. His hair was still shoulder length, although cleaner. His skin was pale, but he looked fuller, as if the time free from Voldemort has done him good. As she approached, his expression changed little. He did cock an eyebrow and opened his mouth as if to speak, but seemingly decided against it, spun on his heel and walked toward the crowd of wizards. Hermione rolled her eyes. 'Always the dramatic one,' Hermione mused as she followed.

ssSSss

He watched as a young witch glided towards him. She looked familiar to him, but could not place a finger as to where. He glanced around and when he did not see a mop of bushy-brown hair, his attention went back to the witch coming towards him. She was lovely, to say the least. Her elbow-length brown hair was placed carefully around her shoulders, the curls bouncing with every step she took. She was tall, he could see, about five foot seven and slender. He tried not to, but his eyes grazed her body and complemented the curves of her body. The white t-shirt she was wearing did little to hide them. She was closer now, so close he could see the color of her eyes. A chocolate brown, how lovely. He was surprised, however, when she stopped in front of him. He could not fathom as to why until closer inspection. He cocked an eyebrow and wanted to express his astonishment. Instead, he turned on a heel and stalked off into the crowd of wizards. He could hide his emotions well and when the lovely witch turned out to be Hermione Granger, he almost lost it. How embarrassing it was to realize the object of his affection turned out to be his fiancée. He murmured to himself and glanced around enough to make sure she was following him and then focused his attention forward. 'Shit,' he thought,

A/N: Hi all! How are you all tonight? I'm … tired! Lol I'm going to bed right after I post this! I hope to wake up to some awesome reviews in the morning! Happy reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hermione found it hard to keep up with Severus's long strides. She noticed his occasional glances back at her, but thought nothing of them. Once they got to a more secluded area of the Ministry, Hermione slowed her pace to a walk and tried to catch her breath. Severus, however, kept up his fast-pace walk and Hermione had to call out to him before she could lose sight of him.

"Pro … Professor Snape!" Hermione panted. She saw him stop and turn around. He didn't say anything as Hermione walked toward him.

"What's the rush, Professor?" Hermione asked. Snape sighed.

"I want to get this over with, Miss Granger," Snape said, turning on his heel again. She could understand why he reacted this way, but if he couldn't stand being in her company for long enough to have a civil conversation, she didn't know how this marriage would work. She continued to follow him until they reached a very large door that looked big enough for a giant to fit through. It swung open upon Snape's immediate presence in front of it. Hermione was amazed at the sight. Rows and rows of chairs surrounded them in a full circle. The ceilings were very high and vaulted and seemed to reflect the outside sky, much like Hogwarts. Hermione followed Snape into the room and on the right side of the room, a small group of witches and wizards sat stiffly. A woman dressed in violet robes was sitting at the head of the group. Hermione studied this witch. She wore a smirk that seemed permanently stuck in its position. Her eyes were too large for her face, a puke color green, and droopy. She reminded Hermione of a large beach ball with a face. Hermione figured this woman to be Frendica Tolgander. As Snape and Hermione approached the committee, two large, fuffy green chairs popped out of the air and the couple found themselves thrown into them.

"Mr. Severus Tobias Snape and Miss Hermione Jane Granger, we are pleased to have you amongst us today," Frendica announced in a very high, squeaky voice. It was very unpleasant to hear her speak. Hermione glanced at Snape, but he remained stiff, looking forward, as if he were in detention. Hermione looked back up at the committee.

"Now, down the business. Decree number one-thousand and forty-four, also known as The Wizard Marriage Act of 1998, has been established due to the dwindling Wizard population after the defeat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. We …" Hermione couldn't listen to the perky witch anymore. It hurt her ears. She glanced at Snape again and was surprised to see him looking back at her, although he diverted his gaze quickly. Her eyes quickly drifted to her soon-to-be husband's lips. They didn't look at all unpleasant, as she had imagined so many times before. They were a bit thin for her liking, but looked remarkable soft.

"… now, Miss Granger, are you fully aware of the requirements of the law?" The voice brought her out of her musings. She hesitated, but nodded. Frendica smiled.

"I am pleased to hear that. However, I am under order to make sure each person fully understands the binding agreement of this Law." Frendica picked up a pair of pink horn-rimmed glasses and placed them on her very long nose. She picked up a piece of parchment, cleared her throat annoyingly, and started to read.

"'After the ceremony, coupling must occur within ten hours, henceforth binding the law and the contract between the married couple. Coupling must occur at least once a week. Once a child is conceived, only then will coupling be allowed to halt, this is not a requirement, however, as coupling will be allowed while the pregnancy is healthy. After the birth, the mother will have three months to recover before coupling will have to commence. No form of birth control, magical or otherwise, is allowed and the first child must be conceived within the first year of marriage.'" Frendica stopped reading, briefly, studying the faces of Hermione and Severus. She seemed amused. Hermione knew her face was screwed up in a "what the fuck?!" type of manner, but she didn't need to look at Snape to see his reaction. She could practically feel the rage radiating off of him. Frendica continued.

"'Failure to comply with the requirements of the Law will resort in suspension of one's magic. Two children are to be the minimum.'" Frendica cleared her throat again. "Is everyone clear on the requirements _now_?" Hermione was outraged. Forcing someone to marry is one thing, but controlling how often a married couple were supposed to have sex was in despicable. And the number of children …

"And I suppose," Hermione was surprised to hear Snape speak, "the Ministry will have a spy for each bedroom, calculating how many times coupling is to occur?" Frendica's lip curled upward.

"Of course not, Mr. Snape," Frendica said, retrieving a velvet black box. She opened it. A very ugly ring stood upright in each box. Hermione looked at Snape. His face was emotionless. "This, Mr. Snape, is a Ministry wedding band. The male in each marriage will be required to wear this band. The woman may wear a ring of her choosing." Snape said nothing more, but Hermione was still seething with anger. Frendica placed the box back in its original place and clapped her hands together joyfully.

"Now," she announced, "If you two may stand and we'll get the ceremony started …" Hermione was confused. Maybe she didn't hear right … ceremony started … today?

"Wait," Hermione announced, standing up from her chair, "I thought the purpose of this meeting was to pick a date and time of the ceremony." Frendica laughed. Her laugh was just as annoying as her voice, high-pitched, almost whiney.

"Mr. Snape has already offered the day of the ceremony today, dear," Frendica said. Hermione looked at Snape, but her did not return her gaze. She had never seen him look so venomous.

"Surely you knew," Frendica stated. Hermione kept looking at Snape, but replied with a "Yes."

"Lovely! Now, were did I put that book?"

A/N: Hello, everyone! How's the day? Kind of chilly here, but at least the sun's out! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review! Happy reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Grimmauld Place was unusually quiet. There as no laughter, no chatting, not even a sneeze. It was seemingly empty. The news was shocking, almost to the point to where Mrs. Weasley was in tears. Kingsley Shacklebot sat at the front of the table, his head cradled in his hands. Minerva McGonagall was stiff as a board, staring straight ahead. Kingsley managed to lift his head and look around the table. The group seemed small. After the war, many Order members, dear friends, had perished. George Weasley sat next to his mother, his fiancé, Angelina, sitting next to him. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were sitting across from one another. Bill and Fleur were sitting beside one another on Mr. Weasley's left side.

"So … what are we going to do?" Angelina asked. George looked at her and gave a weak smile, placing an arm around her shoulders. Tonk's mother, Andromeda, sat holding tiny Teddy in her arms and tried to calm the crying infant, looked up at the tiny crowd of people.

"We're going to fight it, right?" Andromeda asked. Kingsley shrugged.

"I'm not sure what to do yet. They say he's even more powerful than You-Know-Who," Kingsley said. A few people nervously laughed, but the laughter quickly subsided. Mrs. Weasley looked up from her empty tea cup.

"Who is he?" Kingsley sighed and leaned back in his chair. He looked around at the Order members and started his tale.

"His name is Adalard Heilbronner. He attended Dunkelreich School of Magic in Germany. They say that he has studied You-Know-Who's past, his strategies, his rise to power and also … "His downfall." Mr. Weasley finished. Fleur looked around, her eyes wide with fear.

"So, what does zees mean for us? Eef we don't fight eet?" Bill placed an arm around Fleur's shoulders and squeezed her close to him. She tried hard not to cry. Kingsley sighed again.

"I don't know."

ssSSss

Snape took Hermione's hand and practically drug her up to the podium and popped out of thin air. She snatched her arm back and looked up at Frendica. She stood and smiled, almost madly. She held a massive black leather book, silver stars and moons glazed across the front of it. Hermione couldn't make out exactly what it said on the cover, but she didn't have time to think because as soon as Frendica opened that book, their ceremony had started.

"'… marriage is a very old magic and should not be taken lightly,'" Hermione snorted, but if Frendica heard, she pretended not to notice, "'We stand here before this committee, joining these two happy people,'" It was Snape's turn to snort. Hermione glared at him. '"in marital bliss! Do you, Severus Tobias Snape, take this woman to be your wife and promise to love and cherish her, for as long as you both shall live?'" Snape hesitated slightly, but nodded. Frendica grinned.

"Lovely! 'And do you, Hermione Jane Granger, take this man to be your husband and promise to love and cherish him, for as long as you both shall live?'" Hermione found she couldn't swallow. Her mouth was dry and her tongue took to sticking to the top of her mouth. She glanced at Snape, who was trying hard not to look at her. When the annoying sound of Frendica clearing her throat brought Hermione's attention back to the committee, she nodded.

"Yes." Hermione said in barely above a whisper. Frendica squealed in excitement and clapped her hands together.

"Then you may kiss the bride, Mr. Snape!" Hermione's throat clenched as she saw Snape turn around to face her. Her took her left ring finger and placed, what Hermione only assumed was a ring, upon it. She didn't bother to look down. Snape was close now, close enough to kiss her but that was before Snape's own left ring finger started to glow a bright red. He gasped as the skin on his finger started to smoke. He tried hard to keep his demeanor, but failed miserably. It was burning so bad now that the skin started to boil. Hermione was shocked. She grabbed Snape's shoulders and looked up at Frendica, who's wand was pointed at Snape.

"Stop!" Hermione pleaded, as Snape fell to his knees. Tears wells up in Hermione's eyes, unable to stop them from flowing down her cheeks. She didn't like the man, but what the evil bitch was doing to him was heart wrenching. A few moments later, the hideous black ring snaked it's way onto his finger. Snape slowly got to his feet, and in obvious pain, did nothing but glare at Frendica, who had a Cheshire cat grin on her face. Hermione wiped away her tears and looked at Snape's very swollen finger.

"What'd you do?" Hermione demanded. Frendica sat back down in her chair, her smiled frozen on her face.

"Just a little spell, Mrs. Snape. That ring, Mr. Snape, will burn, much like it did tonight, if you break your vow of fidelity." Both Hermione and Snape stood there in complete shock. A vow of _fidelity_? Despite being tossed into the marriage by a law, Hermione intended on staying faithful to Snape, but she honestly didn't expect him to be. And now this spell, this _vow_, would hinder even that for Severus Snape. Hermione was to scream very profane things at this woman, but before she could even open her mouth, Snape took her by the arm and walked out of the room. This began their life as a married couple.

A/N: Hi, everyone! I know it's late in the day, but I had a lot of yard work to get down today. Anyway, the image I had in my mind of Frendica was supposed to remind you all of Umbridge. Did I succeed? Safe to say they're sisters? LOL Happy reading!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Much to Hermione's dismay, Snape escorted Hermione back to The Burrow to pack her belongings and return back to Hogwarts with him. She was ecstatic to be returning to Hogwarts, but everyone at The Burrow, with the exception of Ron, Mrs. Weasley and McGonagall, didn't know that she had chose Snape to marry.

Once they Apperated onto the doorstep of the Weasley home, she opened the door and stepped quietly inside. At first appearance, no one seemed to occupy The Burrow. There weren't any noticeable movements or sounds. Hermione actually had to strain to hear a very soft whispering that was coming from the dining room. Without glancing back at Snape, Hermione tip-toed to the dining room door and lightly pressed her ear against it. The Order was still at its meeting. She could hear quiet sniffling, almost as if someone had been crying. She couldn't make out any words before she heard the loud squeak of a floor board behind her. She twisted around to see Snape standing behind her, his arms crossed, with a stern look on his face. The squeaky floorboard definitely gave off her position because not even a second later, the dining room door swung open. Mrs. Weasley stood at the opened door with the rest of the Order peeking around the corner to see who it was. After a few moments of silence, Hermione smiled weakly and raised her hand, almost dismissing herself. The door swung shut once again and Hermione turned around and without looking at Snape, disappeared up the stairs to gather her things.

ssSSss

Severus was very surprised to see the Order members, or what was left of them anyway, sitting around the Weasley dinner table, all with concerned looks on their faces. Once Hermione had disappeared up the stairs, Severus opened the door and took a step inside. It was obvious his presence wasn't welcome, but however their liking of him, he was still a member of the secret society and he had the right to know what was going on.

"Well?" He asked in his long drawl. Minerva offered a seat next to her. He begrudgingly took it and then looked at the group expectantly. Kingsely glanced at Severus and then leaned forward, the top half of his body practically lying on the table, as if he didn't want anyone else to hear what he was about to say.

"Severus, we've learned of a new threat." Severus narrowed his eyes. Mr. Weasley chimed in next.

"A German wizard by the name of Adalard …"

"… Heilbronner." Severus finished. Severus closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

"'Ow do you know zis?" Fleur asked, eyes wide in terror, gripping Bill's leg painfully.

"The Dark Lord spoke to us about him the night before the Battle of Hogwarts," Severus explained. Minerva stared at him.

"And you never bothered to tell anyone, Severus?" She asked sternly. Severus shook his head.

"I don't think Heilbronner was much of a threat, Minerva. Neither did the Dark Lord. Apparently, Heilbronner had attempted to get in the Dark Lord's graces, his inner circle, but failed miserably. The Dark Lord did not like Heilbronner. He felt he was conniving and didn't appreciate a wizard like him."

"And his threat? They say he's already killed thousand of Muggles from small German villages. They say he's already started to gather an Army," Bill stated. Severus smirked.

"Heilbronner was much like Peter Pettigrew, Weasley. He enjoyed power, enjoyed being a part of a very powerful group of people. He liked the protection. I don't think he's a threat. If the Dark Lord wasn't afraid of him, I don't think we should be, either," Severus stated. He heard footsteps coming down from the stairs, saw Hermione emerge and look around for him.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some coupling to do." Severus stood up and walked toward Hermione, motioning to the door of the Burrow. Hermione looked back at the shocked Order members, but didn't have time to explain before they Apperated to Hogsmeade.

A/N: I know this chapter's a bit shorter than the others, but I'll probably update again tonight. When I went back to read chapter 9, I noticed a mistake that I made. I was going to correct it and post chapter 9 again, but I wanted to see if anyone could point out my mistake. A cookie for the winner!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Okay, guys, MATURE THEMES IN THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE DO NOT FLAME ME OR REPORT ME AS YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WARNED! Besides, y'all have been asking for it for quite some time! ;)

Chapter 11

Hermione did not ask Snape why he was sitting with the Order members and she did not ask him why he whisked her away before she could say goodbye. All she knew was she was now in Hogsmeade, her ex-Potions-professor-made-husband stood next to her, his arm wrapped around her waist. And she surprisingly felt very warm next to him. Just as fast as he had placed an arm around her, he had let go and started walking towards the entrance to Hogwarts. Hermione followed at a very slow pace, knowing her way to Hogwarts. She stopped still for a moment and looked up into the now darkening sky. Single stars were starting to shine through the sun's weakening rays and Hermione sighed and closed her eyes as a warm breeze blew through her hair. Autumn was quickly setting in. It was Hermione's favorite season. Everything was so beautiful in the Autumn. She opened her eyes and reluctantly came back to reality. She walked towards Hogwarts, eyeing the giant black gates that Snape stood in front of. Hermione glanced down his body and sighed heavily. Soon, all of her questions would be answered.

ssSSss

Snape lead Hermione down to the dungeon. Even though Hermione's stomach growled when she smelt the food wafting in from the kitchens, she knew that he would not stop for anything. She almost believed him having sex with her to be a mission of his. Hermione snorted, covered her mouth quickly and looked up at Snape. He didn't look around at her and kept walking into the depths of the dungeons. It almost seemed as if they were walking for hours before Snape abruptly stopped and took out his wand. Hermione peered around Snape's body and spotted a very short statue of a very ugly wizard. Once Snape tapped the body of the statue numerous times, it ascended toward the ceiling and opened into a wide door. Hermione followed him in and just as fast as the door appeared, it disappeared. Only then Hermione looked around and saw how Severus Snape lived.

The room was very large, about as big as the Gryffindor common room. On the far wall, a gigantic four-poster bed stood. The comforter was an emerald green. 'Not surprised,' Hermione mused as her eyes raked the rest of his living quarters. The was a very comfortable-looking black couch sitting in front of a gigantic marble fireplace. Two silver serpents framed the fireplace in a picturesque sort of way -- if she would have been in Slytherin, mind you.

On the far right wall, a set of silver armchairs stood on either side of a handsome wood table. Hermione gasped when she saw what the armchairs stood in front of -- two ceiling-high bookshelves, tightly packed with books. Hermione had to suppress every nerve in her body that itched to investigate every bookworm's dream library.

Suddenly, pulled once again from very favorable thoughts, she heard Snape clamber over to his black couch, took off his robes and laid them on it. Hermione swallowed hard and she neatly stacked her belongings against the frame of the fireplace. With nervous fingers, she unzipped her jacket and swung her head back briefly to try to keep the tears from falling. Before she was able to get the jacket off, however, she felt very warm arms wrap themselves around her middle. She stiffened and opened her eyes. Snape was behind her, his head nuzzling her neck, his hands undoing the rest of her jacket. Once he was able to slid the jacket off Hermione shoulders, he twisted her around and when her dark chocolate brown eyes met Snape's cold, black ones, she couldn't help but shudder.

"Listen, Miss Granger, I do not intend to make this an unpleasant experience for you, so if you would just relax," Snape said, kissing her forehead. She closed her eyes at the contact. His lips were soft and moist, surprising Hermione. His lips left her forehead and she could feel Snape's fingers below her chin, lifting her face up to meet his. His lips then met hers. It was strange then, as from the moment they touched, every nerve in her body tingled. It was a very soft kiss at first, but then he deepened it, made the kiss more passionate, Hermione found her arms around her ex-professor's neck. Despite the few kisses she had exchanged with Viktor Krum back in her fourth year, and the unfortunate one she shared with Ron, she was in bliss. This was how she had always dreamed her first real kiss would be. Snape's lips had left her lips and trailed butterfly kisses down her neck, and sucked a very sensitive spot, in which Hermione couldn't help but gasp at. She had already made up in her mind that he was a very good kisser, as his hand snaked their way into her hair as he continued to nibble at that sensitive area.

Hermione was in heaven. The kisses Snape were giving her awakened many areas on and _in_ Hermione's body that she never knew existed. She could feel heat pool in her lower belly and before she could think about whether that was a good sign or not, Snape was laying her down on the bed, climbing on top of her. She didn't give a second thought as to how they got to the bed, but instead allowed him to continue his ravishing on her neck as his hands left her hair and slowly, softly feathered touches on her belly. She didn't mind his hands finding their way to her bra, which he managed to undo with one hand. She also didn't mind his hands finding their way to her perky breasts. He cupped one in his hands as he left her neck and started sweet little kisses around her belly button. He momentarily abandoned his kisses to help her discard the white t-shirt and, in the process, threw her white lacy bra down on the floor with her shirt. Snape looked down at her, nude above the waist, and thank God it was dark because he really didn't want to give away how much he appreciated her young, smooth skin and her ample breasts.

He again lowered himself upon Hermione, this time both hands free, and cupped each breast in his hand, before slipping a hard nipple into his mouth. Hermione's eyes flew open at the new sensations rippling over her body. The things his tongue did to her nipple were amazing. Hermione had never felt anything like it … ever. Hermione then began to notice that he was still clothed and without allowing him to stop the pleasure, she started to unbutton his black top, her fingers shaking with the effort. He sat up and finished the job for her. She groaned when she saw him. He was definitely not as she imagined. Sure, he was a bit pale, but she had never seen a man so toned. She gingerly put her hand on his chest and was surprised when he let her explore his body. It felt so good to watch her fingers travel the bumps of his muscles, but the exploration was short lived when Snape got off of the bed and started to undo the top button of her jeans.

Hermione's heart started to thump and every instinct in her body told her to yell no, to scoot away and not let him touch her, but her curiosity was a stronger will. She allowed him to strip her of her jeans and all that separated them from consummating their marriage were a pair of thin cotton panties and Severus's pants. Severus rejoined her on the bed and once again started to ravish her mouth in sweet, tempting kisses. His hand traveled down her soft, flat tummy and started to kneed her inner thigh. She didn't know why, but this act was more pleasurable than him suckling on her nipple. He diligently slipped a finger into the side of her panties and without hesitation, slid his finger between her moist folds. Hermione moaned loudly and tried hard not to writhe under his touches, but they … felt … so … good.

Instinct got the better of Hermione and while Severus explored her most secret of areas with an expert hand, she undid the top button of his own trousers, but before she could slip a hand down his shorts, his free hand grabbed hers and held it above her head.

He began to pump his finger in and out of her and as hard she tried not to moan, she couldn't help it. Something was building up inside of her. Something … unexplainable. Before she could think, Severus yanked down her panties, placed his mouth to her and began to explore her wet folds with his tongue. 'Oh … God!' Hermione thought frantically. She grasped the bed sheets and dug her heels into the bed covers. Her back arched and she bucked her hips. What he was doing … oh, the pleasure. Suddenly, it felt as if her would had exploded. The most brilliant of sensations washed down over Hermione. She started to laugh, a bit uncontrollably, but that was right before she felt something hard, something _big_ press against her inner thigh. Severus was laying over her again, suckling on her neck. He pressed his manhood against Hermione's entrance.

"Are you ready?" Severus asked. She turned her head towards him and closed her eyes, inhaling a very erotic scent. She liked that scent. She nodded and gasped as he entered her. Severus moaned as he pushed into her further. Her hands flew to his back and instantly started to dig into his skin. Severus didn't feel the pain. All he felt was the warmth, the tightness that was Hermione. He closed his eyes as he halted inside of her, trying, for the both of them, to help her accommodate his size. He slid out and then in again, his thrusts slow and smooth. The initial pain of her stretching was gone and was replaced with mind-blowing sensations. The feel of him in her was pure heaven. As Severus pumped, Hermione's mouth had gone dry. He was … going too slow.

"Faster," Hermione whispered. Severus could only oblige, happy to do so. He slid in and then thrust in, hard this time.

"Ahh!" Hermione whimpered as the pain invaded all of her erotic senses. Severus halted again.

"Are you okay?" The pain was brief and Hermione nodded, pulling him down into a kiss. Severus started to thrust again, closing his eyes to the astonishing pleasurable senses. He thrusted, faster and faster. Hermione moaned loudly, one hand digging her nails into Severus's back, the other grasping the bed covers above her head.

"Ohh … yesss," Hermione moaned. Hearing her moans only fueled Severus's desire. Their moans came in unison as Severus pumped faster and harder. He lifted a long, slender leg onto his shoulder and the new angle made all of the difference. Hermione felt as if she could not hold on anymore. It was coming, a long, pleasurable wave of euphoria. Hermione let herself go, the mind-boggling pleasure ripping through her senses. Just as Hermione went, Severus went too and with a very loud groan, he let his seed spill into her. Severus stopped the thrusting right then and, instead of moving from his position, allowed his head to fall onto Hermione's extended leg. It was hard to catch his breath.

Hermione smiled, almost insanely, as she touched Severus's dangling hair. He kissed her leg and pulled out of her, rolling onto his back. Despite the stupid Marriage Law, this was one aspect of the law that Hermione could -- and would -- look forward to.

ssSSss

A/N: Okay, guys, so I know it's late, but here is your NC-17 sex scene and might I say, I'm damn good at them! LOL Anyway, only one person got my error correct. May I congratulate BreadQueen42 for a good eye! :applauds and gives a cookie: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, as it is definitely my longest :applauds again:. Tell me what you think! Happy reading!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Hermione groaned and rolled over onto her back. She cracked an eye and saw she was still in her husband's dungeon quarters. She yawned and sat up, the nice, silky green sheet pooling around her middle. Only then did she notice that she was still naked. And right then did all of the night's events come flooding back into her mind. She blushed furiously, stood up from the bed, grabbed her lacy bra and snapped it into place. Hermione then found her panties and slipped them on as well. All of a sudden, the fireplace suddenly roared to life and popped out a tiny house elf carrying a large tray of food. She grabbed the sheet and held it against her body as the house elf arranged the tray on the foot of the bed. The house elf smiled at her, bowed and disappeared into the fireplace again. She gingerly walked around the bed and saw a beautiful arrangement of food and only then did she notice how alone she was in the room. Severus wasn't in bed, he wasn't sitting on the couch, he just wasn't there. Hermione felt … maybe a little disappointment.

She sat on the bed and started to pick at the large mound of pancakes. Last night was … amazing, to say the least. His skill, his expertise, his ability to be so soft with her even when she knew he despised her, is what had sent her over the edge into -- she sighed -- pure bliss.

She continued to pick at the pancakes and when it looked like Severus would not return to her anytime soon, she dipped into her trunk and pulled out a beautiful red knitted sweater Mrs. Weasley was kind enough to make for her and a pair of baby blue jeans. She threw her hair up into a messy pony tail and only then realized she had no idea how to get out of the room. 'Great,' Hermione sighed and leaned against the wall where the door would be. She crossed her arms over her chest. Looking around the room, her eye caught the two enormous book shelves and smiled. She daintily stepped over a few pieces of strewn clothing and ran the tips of her fingers over the bindings of the many, many books. The topics were interesting, to say the least. A lot of them focused on the Dark Arts and some of them were just potions books. One, however, caught her eye as she ascended down onto the second book shelf. It was much different than the old and worn books. This one had a white binding with black titling. She curiously picked it up. The title was in Latin and although she knew enough Latin to get her by if a general conversation ever came up, reading it was a totally different story.

Clutching the book to her chest, she sat down in an armchair, draping her legs over one of the arms and ran her fingers gently over the face of the book.

ssSSss

Severus had left early that morning when Hermione was still asleep. So early that the sun had yet to begin to rise. Hermione quickly fell asleep after their -- coupling -- the previous night, but Severus could not follow his wife's suite. He laid next to his young wife and stared at her face. As the dimming flames reflected onto her, he could admit that she was a very beautiful girl. He pushed some curls behind her ear and admired her. She had certainly grown up since he had seen her last. He closed his eyes and thought hard … He vaguely remembered her after Nagini had bit him, but it was long before that. Her sixth year … Yes, and she was definitely still a child back then. But to look at her now was like looking at an angel. 'An angel you just spoiled,' Severus thought harshly. He scowled and rolled over onto his side, back facing Hermione.

Severus walked around the lake, the giant octopus lazily allowing its tentacles to drift over the water. He walked with his arms crossed over his chest. He was still in amazement that Hermione Granger had chose him over her many suitors. He snorted. From what the Ministry had said, Ron Weasley had offered for her and she denied him. This made him smirk, but wonder … Why would she not choose someone she could trust? Someone she could love and admire? Why wouldn't she choose her friend over … him? No matter the extent of his confusion, he had Hermione. He had her, 'to love and cherish til death do us part,' Severus chanted to himself.

He still couldn't believe the predicament he was in. He had married a young, _very_ young girl in order to keep his wand, deflower her and expect her to find some pity for the old dungeon bat? He shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"This is exhausting," Severus murmured.

"Then why don't you go to bed?" Severus jumped and spun around quickly, brandishing his wand. When he saw who it was, he exhaled and replaced his wand in his robes.

"Haven't you 'gone into the light' yet, Albus?" Severus asked, still breathing a bit heavy. Albus's figure chuckled.

"Now, my dear boy, what would make you think I would want to leave all of the people I'm most fond of?" Severus kneeled by the lake side.

"Because you're dead. It's what dead people do," Severus said. Albus's figure chuckled again and glided to Severus.

"Not when a dead person has some unfinished business to do," Albus said. Severus looked up at him and cocked an eyebrow.

"There is no unfinished business, Albus. The Dark Lord is gone. What is there left …"

"Heilbronner."

ssSSss

A/N: Okay, folks, I know it's been a few days but I really have a ton of stuff to do before I jet off to my in-laws for a week. This chapter was supposed to be a bit more in depth, but I didn't want to leave y'all hangin for too long. I know this chapter probably sucks, but I wouldn't mind a few people lying to me saying I did alright. So, thanks!! Happy reading!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Hermione flipped open the beautiful cover of the thick book that laid in her lap. The flyleaf contained very little information of the book's contents, but she could clearly make out Severus' name in the top right hand corner, scrawled in his tight handwriting. She flipped the page and furrowed her eyebrows when she discovered that, as she flipped from page to page, that it was all written in Latin. The weirdest part, however, was that it was handwritten. She sighed and closed the book. 'Damn, Hermione, only if had paid a bit more attention in class in grade five …' Hermione scowled. Suddenly, she heard a door open and she looked up quickly. Severus stood in the doorway, a deep frown etched upon his face. Without a second glance, he strode over to Hermione and ripped the book out of her hands.

"Did I say you were allowed to rummage through my books?" Severus snarled. Hermione's brows furrowed again, although this time in a mixture of fear and confusion. She recoiled into her chair as Severus came closer to her.

"You … you weren't here when I woke up and I didn't know how to get out of here, so I …"

"So, you invaded my private stores of books?" Severus asked, venom dripping with every word. Hermione cocked an eyebrow.

"It's in Latin … I couldn't even read it," Hermione said, trying to reason with Severus, as well as herself. She was uncharacteristically clueless. She didn't know why he was so upset about her reading -- or attempting to read -- a book. He swung around and growled, dropping the book unceremoniously onto the couch, grabbed the Firewhiskey bottle on the side-table and took a swig. Hermione sat and watched as her husband got drunk off the nasty amber liquid. Feeling dangerously out of place, she quickly stood up and started to walk toward the door, which decided to melt into the wall again.

"Um, Professor, do you think that, perhaps …"

"Miss Granger, why must you be an insistent know-it-all?" Severus asked. Hermione was a bit surprised by his question. She didn't answer him right away. Instead, she followed his movements with her eyes, noticing how he paced back and forth while sipping on the liquid. She noticed how every time he swallowed, a grimace would briefly appear on his face. She also noticed how he seemed to be -- different -- today. He was always angry, rude, obnoxious, but today he seemed … worried? Suddenly, an overwhelming sensation exploded inside of Hermione. Was it about the night before? About the sex? She ignored his question.

"Professor, you don't need to worry about last night … I mean, I know it was -- awkward -- but I won't mention it to anyone!" As she sure as hell wouldn't. No one but Mrs. Weasley and Professsor McGonagall knew about her marriage to Severus. She suddenly felt depressed. She had left suddenly, all of the Order looking at them strangely. She didn't even know how Harry and Ginny's meeting went! She heard Severus laugh. Not a pleasant laugh in the least bit.

"I do not worry about meaningless things, such as the events of last night, Miss Granger," Severus replied. His words struck Hermione hard. She was surprised by the overwhelming emotion that invaded her body. She knew that the sex that was a requirement of the Law was supposed to be just that -- a requirement -- but … She sighed. She had nothing left to say or think.

"Do you mind letting me out of here?" Hermione asked impatiently. Severus didn't hear her. He was too busy guzzling his liquor and mumbling to himself to hear her request. He flicked his wand and music erupted in the room. Startled, Hermione jumped slightly, but did not move from her position. She located a small radio sitting across the room and flicked her wand. The music instantly died. Severus turned around quickly and glared at her, his eyes colder than ice. Hermione couldn't help but shudder, however she kept her stance, her arms akimbo.

"Let me out of here," Hermione demanded. Severus shook his head and flicked his wand again, the music erupting once more, filling every crevice in the room. Hermione never pictured him this way; Severus was an alcoholic head-banger.

ssSSss

Hermione received word from Mrs. Weasley the next day that Harry and Ginny were granted pardon from the addition to the Law. Hermione was very excited for them. When asked about Ron, Mrs. Weasley said very little. She did mention, however, that Ron and Hannah were camped up in Ron's room until he was able to find work; Harry and Ron were the first considered for a couple of open Auror positions, but training was strenuous, tedious and it took several weeks to complete.

Harry and Ginny's wedding was set to take place at the Ministry within the week. Hermione wanted desperately to go, but she didn't know how the family would react to her appearance there. She knew that they'd be grateful to learn that she was still alive and that she didn't disappear off of the face of the planet, but she also knew that Ron would be there … After the way that he reacted to her engagement to Severus, she didn't know if he would be at all thrilled about her attendance.

Sighing, Hermione looked up from her breakfast and re-folded the letter. When Severus passed out from his drunken stupor, she cleverly grabbed his wand, whirled it a few times and the door appeared by the fireplace. She ended up spending the night in her old Gryffindor dorm room and as far as she knew, Severus had not asked about her.

Standing up from the table and crumpling the letter in her hand, she departed from the Great Hall and heading towards the dungeons. She had to face Severus sooner or later. Later would definitely be preferred.

ssSSss

A/N: Hi all! I am so sorry about my being MIA the last few days. Traveling by plane to my in-laws across 6 states with a toddler and a ton of crap isn't fun nor exciting. But I'm here now and back! I'll try to update again tomorrow. Not a whole lot of interesting information in this chapter, especially about the conversation between Albus and Severus … I have a plan! :D Anyhoo, review please and tell me what you think. Happy Reading!


	14. Asking for forgiveness

Dear my ever-so-faithful readers,

First of all, I want to apologize because some of you are probably sitting of the edge of whatever you are currently lounging in hopes that this is an actual chapter for this story. It is not, sadly enough. Secondly, I do wish to extend my gratitude to all of you for staying with me for TWO YEARS! Wow, it's been a while…

Thirdly, as some of you may have noticed, I have been writing a new story and up until about a month ago, updating nearly every day. I just added a chapter to that story this evening and, while doing so, had a strange urge to go back to some of the my stories that I have thoughtlessly abandoned. I feel horrible, my dear readers, that I have abandoned you, as well. It's frustrating beyond belief when a writer doesn't finish, or update, their stories in a very long time. I know this all too well as a reader of fanfiction.

Fourthly, as I have said in the past, I DO plan to continue this story. It was true then as it is true now. "Then" was completely different than "now", however. "Then" was full of sleepless nights because of a baby, homework and missing my deployed husband. "Now" is full of a three year old, work and a home husband. The only different between "then" and "now"? Now, I have time to write. Yuppers, that's right! School is not officially done, but it is until early July. I took this term off to work a little more and be home with my family. And that means returning to things that I enjoy. Like writing for you wonderful people.

So, in short (haha, after reading all that, it's now "in short"), I have returned. I am going to download the chapters from this story, re-read them, possibly correct them and then add that most wanted chapter 14. This I promise to you. Two years is a long time to wait for a writer and you, my dears, have waited long enough.

Tomorrow morning is a day of maintenance. My whole day is devoted to you, my readers, and I promise I'll have a chapter up sooner than you guys think. ;)

Love,

Forgive-Me-Severus


End file.
